El calor de tu corazon
by kagome-sama985
Summary: Y aveces las clases sociales hacen que las relaciones sean prohibidas pero cuando el amor esta de por medio nada importa mas que estar con esa persona los se pésimo summary pero pasen y leanla


Hola si acá esta mi nueva historia espero y les guste tanto como la de corazones divididos espero y no estar tan mal en la redacción y ortografía, sin más los dejo leer.

Disclaimer:inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora rumiko takashi a excepción de los creados por mí.

El calor de tu corazón

Cap.1

CAP.1  
Como todos los días la azabache se paró a las 5 de la mañana para poder limpiar toda la mansión antes de que sus amos como la señora irazue la hacía llamarlos despertaran y encontraran la casa o más bien mansión como todos los días limpiaba cada rincón como siempre sabía que si quería terminar la universidad tenía que hacerlo no quería pasar el resto de su vida limpiando aquella enorme mansión.  
-"cada día es más pesado pero por mis estudios lo haré"-pensó decidida se le hacía demasiado pesado  
Inuyasha era el primero en despertar para poder ir a la universidad como todo niño rico exigía su desayuno  
-vamos kagome te tardas demasiado-dijo muy fastidiado  
-lo siento joven inuyasha pero me he lastimado un tobillo mientras limpiaba-caminaba con algo de dificultad ya que al limpiar una repisa piso mal la escalera donde se subía y callo sobre su tobillo lastimándoselo.  
-tus problemas no son de mi incumbencia sirvienta-dijo recalcando la última palabra  
-claro-dijo mientras acomodaba el delicioso desayuno en la mesa  
-retírate-  
-con su permiso-hizo una reverencia y entro a la cocina de nuevo para seguir con sus labores  
-vaya cada día es más torpe-  
-amor-dijo la chica abrazándolo por la espalda  
-kikyo-  
-mi amor como amaneciste hoy-pregunto muy mimosa  
-perfecto hasta que esta estúpida sirvienta me hizo esperar mi desayuno-  
-ya deberían despedirla-  
-si verdad-  
-aquí nadie despide a nadie yo soy el que tiene el control sobre la casa-sentencio inutaisho bajando con irazue  
-pero padre-  
-cállate inuyasha-dijo molesto  
-pero padre…-  
-¡que te calles además sabes bien que kagome no se lastimo a propósito!-ya estaba harto de la manera en como todos en esa casa la trataban  
-pero…-trato de defenderse  
-¡que te calles!-ya había colmado su paciencia  
-está bien-dijo soltando un suspiro  
-vamos inutaisho la culpa la tiene ella-reclamo irazue  
-no empieces irazue-  
-vamos ya no digo nada-  
-si así está mejor-  
-¿Cuándo regresa sesshomaru?-pregunto muy curiosa por el regreso de su hijo  
-dentro de semana y media-  
-que bien al fin mi hijo estará aquí-dijo muy entusiasmada  
-vamos no quieres dejarlo en estados unidos otro tanto-dijo el menor llevándose un bocado a la boca  
-no además él ya tiene que ver lo de la empresa-dijo tomando un sorbo de jugo  
-rayos porque él y no yo-recalco muy molesto  
-porque es mayor que tu es más maduro que tú y es más responsable que tu-  
-no es cierto soy muy responsable-trato de defenderse  
-inuyasha con ayuda de kagome pasas los extraordinarios-le hizo recordar como la chica lo ayudaba todos los días en semanas de recuperación  
-no necesito ayuda de una estúpida sirvienta-bufo orgulloso  
-¡que entiendas ella tiene nombre así que un insulto más y te quito la tarjeta de crédito al igual que tu auto-sentencio  
-está bien-dijo algo fastidiado  
-kagome-  
-si amo-dijo haciendo una reverencia  
-no me llames así-sabía muy bien que irazue lo hacia llamarlos así  
-está bien-  
-como vas con tus estudios –pregunto sabiendo de antemano que ella era bastante buena  
-muy bien-contesto orgullosa  
-que estudias-  
-medicina-  
-perfecto ¿pero no es muy cara?-  
-si es por eso que trabajo aquí-dijo muy decidida  
-perfecto vamos a hacer un trato-dijo llamando bastante su atencion  
-cual-  
-si tú sigues con tu buen promedio yo pagare tus estudios completos-  
-¡enserio!-dijo muy emocionada  
-si-ratifico  
-¡gracias!-  
-claro pero ya sabes la condición-  
-¡gracias no desaprovechare la oportunidad!-contesto feliz  
-corre ya sabes que tienes que ir a la universidad-  
- si con su permiso-  
-padre que tratas pagándole la universidad a esa-  
-nada demostrándote que ella al igual que kikyo que lo tienen todo puede salir adelante-  
-pero…-  
-nada de peros el del dinero aquí soy yo-  
-está bien-  
Kagome salió de la mansión para poder ir a la universidad pero al estar en diciembre hacia demasiado frio y la azabache solo salió con un suéter muy delgado no podía costear un abrigo ya que le era bastante difícil, cuando llego a la universidad se encontró con sango  
-hola kagome-  
-hola…sango-dijo titiritando de frio  
-kagome sabes muy bien cómo está el clima y sales con eso-dijo bastante preocupada  
-va…mos sabes… que todo… mi dinero es …para la uní-  
-si lo sé pero mira ten te doy mi bufanda-dijo extendiéndole la bufanda de estambre color negro  
-no quédate además tu estas enferma-  
-pero traigo un buen abrigo así que póntela-dijo enrollándola en su cuello.  
-está bien gracias-  
-somos amigas-  
- vaya y que tal las clases de cardiología-  
-me encanta-  
-que bien-  
-sí y tu-  
-perfecto-(yo estudiare medicina por eso )  
-bueno ya me voy ya van a empezar mis clases-  
-claro suerte-  
Sango salió corriendo mientras agitaba su mano en forma de despedida, cuando kagome sintió como colocaban algo sobre sus hombros  
-hace demasiado frio-dijo un chico  
-ahh-dijo algo confundida  
-si no quiero que te enfermes-dijo mientras le terminaba de colocar el abrigo  
-no te conozco-  
-no importa no quiero que alguien tan linda como tu se enferme-  
-pero no sé quién eres-  
-dentro de pronto lo sabrás-dijo mientras se alejaba  
Kagome se quedó ahí parada mientras veía como aquel chico misterioso y de cabellera plateada se alejaba  
-"vaya que caballeroso"-dijo soltando un suspiro había sido demasiado amable con ella como para no conocerla  
Cuando kagome regreso a la realidad después de quedar tan maravillada salió corriendo ya que sus clases darían comienzo todo transcurrió con normalidad al finalizar las clases trato de buscar a el chico pero no lo encontró así que tendría que buscarlo mañana para poder entregarle su abrigo  
-¡kagome!-  
-si señora-  
-¡¿Cómo que mi esposo te pagara la universidad?!-grito colérica  
-"maldita kikyo"si señora-  
-¡¿Cómo porque lo hará?!-  
-porque me quiere ayudar-  
-¡no tiene por qué ayudar a una criada como tú!-  
-disculpe señora pero es decisión del señor no suya-  
-¡y quién crees que eres para hablarme así!-  
-nadie pero…-  
-¡nada de peros!-  
-pero señora-  
-¡cállate en este instante quiero que vayas y…-  
-y que irazue-sentencio inutaisho  
-no quiero que mal gastes tu dinero en ella-  
-y porque no-  
-porque es una criada-  
-bueno es mi dinero-dijo victorioso  
-no dejare que lo desperdicies-  
-es mi problema irazue-  
-claro que no-  
-ya basta kagome te puedes retirar-dijo al ver como la chica bajaba la cabeza  
-con su permiso-  
-adelante-  
-inutaisho que te propones-  
-solo darle una oportunidad es una buena estudiante-  
-hash es una maldita sirvienta-  
-te he dicho que tiene nombre tú también no entiendes-  
-no me importa-  
-no te importara si te quedas sin tarjeta de crédito auto y te vas al departamento de sesshomaru-sabía que era su punto débil  
-no ya-  
-está bien sesshomaru llega hoy en la noche-  
-está bien-  
-bueno me voy tengo cosas que hacer-  
-si "maldita criada me las pagas"-  
Kagome siguió con sus tareas domésticas de todos los días cuando termino se dispuso a preparar la cena  
-kagome-la llamo irazue  
-si señora-  
-tendrás que poner un plato más en la mesa-  
-¿solo uno?-  
-si mi hijo llega en unos momentos-pronuncio saliendo de ahí  
-está bien señora-  
Kagome acomodo todos los platos en la mesa cuando estaba por terminar llamaron a la puerta  
-kagome abre es mi hijo-  
-claro-kagome al abrir la puerta se percató de que era el chico misterioso quien le había dado aquel abrigo esa misma mañana  
-oh pero que sorpresa encontrarte aquí-dijo con sorpresa fingida  
-disculpe los amos lo esperan en el comedor joven-dijo haciendo una reverencia  
-no me trates con tanto formalismo kagome-  
-he ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-dijo muy sorprendida pensó que nunca la había visto  
-como no saber el nombre de la chica con quien compartiré clase de ahora en adelante-  
- he ¿Cómo que compartiremos clase?-seguía muy confundida  
-si yo también estudio medicina-  
-oh pero la señora irazue se enojara mucho conmigo si usted …-no pudo terminar su frase ya que irazue  
-¡sesshomaru deja de hablar con esa criada!-  
-¿Por qué madre no te afecta en nada?-  
-¡claro que me afecta y más a kagura-  
-¡¿kagura?!-grito el nombre de la susodicha, sabía que su nombre no traía nada bueno para el  
-si kagura tu prometida-y sin más le dejo caer la bomba  
-¡maldita sea madre por qué hiciste tal estupidez!-  
-es una buena chica además viene de vuela familia-  
-¡no me importa me largo de aquí!-  
-¡de todas formas no me importa ya estas comprometido con ella!-  
-¡ya me largo y ni pienses que me casera con ella!-  
-¡sesshomaru!-  
-me retiro kagome-  
-claro joven-  
-solo llámame sesshomaru-  
-claro-sesshomaru le dio un beso en la mejilla y Salió de la mansión  
-¡de donde conoces a mi hijo!-pregunto colérica  
-hoy lo vi en la universidad-  
-no quiero que te acerques a él-  
-pero…-  
-ya te lo dije-  
-usted no es nadie para decidir con quién entablo conversaciones-ya estaba harata de que la trataran como si no valiera nada  
-¡cómo te atreves a hablarme así estúpida!-dijo a punto de abofetearla  
-perdone señora pero le pido que me trate con más respeto-dijo sosteniéndole el brazo  
-¡como tenerte respeto si no eres nadie-  
-con su permiso-  
Kagome estaba furiosa sabía que si no se alejaba terminaría por abofetear a irazue  
-kagome-  
-si señor-  
-irazue me ha dicho que has tenido un problema con ella-  
-si-  
-está bien claro que lo escuche todo y me parece perfecto que te hayas dado a respetar-  
-gracias pero la señora tiene razón-  
-¿en qué?-  
-en que no soy nadie-dijo agachando la mirada  
-no es cierto además no le hagas mucho caso ya me ha escuchado y yo creo que no te volverá a tratar así-  
-gracias-  
-bueno me retiro-  
-claro-  
-con su permiso-  
Kagome se fue a su habitación para poder dormir  
-"maldita bruja que no sabe hacer nada o que le encanta fastidiarme"-  
Kagome se acostó para poder dormir ya que tenerse que despertar a las 5 de la mañana era bastante cansado para ella, después de un rato llamaron a la puerta  
-ahhh "quien será"-  
-kagome-  
- si señora-  
-prepara una habitación-  
-¿disculpe?-  
-¡¿Qué prepares una habitación estas sorda o qué?!-grito  
-disculpe pero son las 3 de la mañana-dijo media adormilada  
-¡no me importa la prometida de sesshomaru está por llegar así que apúrate-  
-si señora-  
Kagome salió y alisto la habitación de huéspedes para la máxima comodidad de kagura, después de media hora llamaron a la puerta  
-kagome abre-  
-si-  
Cuando abrió una hermosa joven de cabellos largos y negros de ojos color rubi entro  
-¡kagura que alegría!-  
-irazue igualmente perdón por llegar a estas horas pero mi vuelo de estados unidos se retrasó-  
-te entiendo no te preocupes-  
-gracias-  
-¿vienes cansada?-  
-si algo-  
-bueno duerme mañana comenzaremos con los preparativos de la boda-  
-claro y sesshomaru-  
-hm no está aquí mañana lo veras-  
-gracias ansió verlo-  
Al día siguiente kagome despertó antes ya que sabía que ahora tenía que tener el desayuno antes de que kagura se despertara si no quería tener problemas pero estaba demasiado cansada se había dormido a las 4:00 solo porque irazue le había ordenado atender a kagura se había despertado media hora antes solo había dormido lo suficiente como para no desmayarse  
-"siento que me desmayo realmente no dormí nada"-  
A las ocho tocaron a la puerta  
-joven sesshomaru-  
-que no me digas a si-dijo gracioso  
-lo siento-  
-vaya que cara tienes-  
-lo siento es que ayer vino la señorita kagura y me ordenaron atenderla-  
-he ¿kagura está aquí?-pregunto nervioso  
-si-  
-me voy-  
-¡sesshomaru!-grito la chica al verlo  
-carajo-  
-amor cuanto tiempo sin verte-  
-no me llames amor-le reclamo molesto como se podía tomar tanta confianza  
-¿Por qué si estamos comprometidos?-  
- claro que no-  
-no seas así-  
-me largo-  
-no-  
-hasta luego kagome-sesshomaru le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió  
-¡maldita criada por que le hablas a mi prometido!-  
-…-kagome siguió con sus labores  
-kagura-  
-irazue ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-  
-si-  
-¿Por qué sesshomaru le habla a esa criada?-  
-no lo sé-  
-vamos tienes que correrla-  
-ya no puedo hacer tal cosa-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-por que inutaisho se opone-  
-rayos-  
-¿Por qué la pregunta?-  
-por qué sesshomaru vino en la mañana y se fue pero en vez de despedirse de mí lo hizo de esa criada-  
- hm hablare con el-  
-gracias-  
-pero no te preocupes él no te dejaría o yo no lo permitiré-sentencio  
-gracias-  
-sabes que solo tú puedes ser la esposa de mi hijo-  
-claro-  
-kagome-  
-si señora-  
-trae el te-  
-claro-  
Kagome regreso después de un momento con una bandeja  
-bueno kagura comencemos con los preparativos-  
-si-  
-en donde se casaran-  
-hm que lugar sería bueno-  
-ya sé que tal en parís-dijo muy emocionada  
-sería perfecto pero…-  
-si ya sea mejor en España-  
-si hay sería perfecto-  
-listo-  
-kagome-  
-si señor-  
-mi hijo te habla-  
-¿inuyasha?-  
-no sesshomaru-  
-se podría decir que si-  
-hm está bien quiero que vayas a su departamento-  
-disculpe pero la señora irazue me dijo que no le hablara-  
-no importa tu ve-  
-pero…-  
-nada de peros quiero que le des este sobre-  
-si-  
-ten esta es la dirección-dijo estirándole un papel  
-claro-  
Kagome salió de la mansión rumbo al departamento de sesshomaru  
-"rayos si irazue se entera seguro me meta"-  
Kikyo la avia visto y decidió seguirla para ver qué era lo que hacía  
-"con que viniste a ver a sesshomaru perfecto"-  
-irazue-  
-que paso kikyo-  
-donde esta kagome-  
-salió-  
-¿quieres saber a dónde?-  
-porque lo dices no me importa lo que esa haga-  
-bueno te va a interesar si esta con sesshomaru-  
-¡¿Cómo?!-  
-si la acabo de ver cuando subió al departamento de el-  
-¡maldita criada!-  
Kikyo colgó y sonrió triunfante  
-¿Qué pasa irazue?-  
-esa estúpida criada esta con sesshomaru-  
-¿Cómo?-  
-si kikyo la acaba de ver-  
-tenemos que ir para haya-  
-si-  
Irazue y kagura estaban por salir-  
-¿A dónde van?-  
-kagome esta con sesshomaru-  
-y que tiene eso de malo-  
-mucho-  
-pues tu no vas a ningún lado-  
-¡¿Qué dices?!-  
-si como lo oyes yo mande a kagome-  
-¿Cómo?-  
-si le fue a entregar unos documentos-  
-pero no puedo permitirlo-  
-pues lo siento si tú sales de esta casa mientras kagome esta fuera tu no vuelves a entrar-  
-maldita sea-  
EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE SESSHOMARU  
Kagome toco a la puerta  
-¿Quién?-  
-joven sesshomaru-  
-kagome no me llames así-dijo mientras abría la puerta  
-disculpa el señor me dijo que te diera estos papeles-  
-está bien pasa-  
-¿disculpe?-  
-si pasa solo tengo que firmarlos y se los podrás dar-  
-si-  
Kagome entro muy tímidamente estaba bastante nerviosa, sesshomaru tomo un bolígrafo y firmo y reviso la última hoja que decía:  
"sesshomaru no mande a kagome solo por casualidad espero y entablen una charla ya que me he dado cuenta de que te enamoraste de ella aunque te cueste aceptarlo o no te hayas dado cuenta espero y esto resulte bien no vengas a casa ya que tu madre está planeando tu "boda" con kagura lo hago por tu bien TU PADRE"  
sesshomaru sonrio  
-"eres demasiado sabio"-  
-kagome-  
-si-  
-¿quisieras salir?-  
-claro-  
-bueno vamos al parque-  
-esta bien-  
Los dos salieron rumbo al parque que estaba cerca de ahí era bastante lindo como para pasar un rato conversando  
-kagome y que estudias-  
-medicina-  
-vaya no es muy pesado trabajar y estudiar-  
-sí bastante-  
-hm ¿y cómo vas?-  
-muy bien-  
-escuche que mi padre te pagara tus estudios-  
-si-  
-te quita un peso de encima-  
-sí pero de todas maneras-  
-je lo sé-  
-si ¿y tú que estudias?-  
-ya estudio cardiología-  
-igual que sango-  
-si-  
-la conoces-  
-si es la mejor de la clase-  
-oh que difícil de creer-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-siempre me ha parecido que no estudia-  
-je pues no-  
-bueno y que tal con tu prometida kagura-  
-ni me la menciones-  
-je que no la amas-  
-no me hagas burla-dijo sacando la lengua  
-je lo siento-  
-pero bueno y tú que tal con el amor-  
-vamos no me hagas burla-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-es que nunca he salido con nadie-confeso sonrojandose  
-no te sonrojes-  
-cállate-  
-jeje-  
-no te rías-  
-bueno ya tal vez no has salido con nadie pero seguro que ya has besado a alguien-debia haberlo echo  
-ehh mira qué lindo perrito-trato de cambiar el tema  
-no cambies el tema-  
-no lo estoy cambiando-  
-entonces contéstame-  
-no lo he hecho-  
-no te sonrojes-  
-ya cállate-  
-bueno entonces no hay necesidad de que haga esto-  
-hee-  
Sesshomaru tomo a kagome y le dio un beso  
Kagome no sabía cómo reaccionar ya que nunca en su vida avía sido besada y menos de sorpresa  
-"que hago"-estaba nerviosa  
Kagome abrió un poco su boca dejándose llevar, así estuvieron un rato  
-vaya para ser el primero no eres tan mala-  
-cállate-  
-está bien-  
Kagome solo agachaba la cabeza al estar muy sonrojada  
-bueno vamos te dejare en la casa-  
-claro-  
Sesshomaru condujo hasta la mansión se estaciono y los dos bajaron irazue solo los observaba desde el balcón  
-bueno kagome me voy no quiero ver a mi madre y mucho menos a kagura-  
-claro adiós-  
-adiós-  
Y sesshomaru volvió a besarla de sorpresa haciendo que irazue bajara inmediatamente  
-¡sesshomaru!-  
Sesshomaru se alejó de kagome viendo con profundo desprecio lo había interrumpido  
-si madre-  
-¡cómo puedes hacer eso!-  
-¿hacer qué?-  
-¡besarla!-  
-no tiene nada de malo-  
-¡claro que lo tiene!-  
-no yo no lo veo así adiós kagome-  
-a dónde vas-  
-a mi departamento-  
-no tienes que disculparte con kagura-  
-yo no tengo nada que hacer con ella-  
-claro que si es tu prometida-  
-claro que no-  
-sesshomaru-  
Sesshomaru salió corriendo al ver que kagura se acercaba hacia la puerta  
-¡maldita criada no quiero que te acerques a mi hijo!-ya estaba bastante furiosa  
-lo siento usted no es nadie para ordenarme eso con su permiso-  
Kagome subió al despacho de inutaisho para poder entregarle los papeles  
-señor aquí están los papeles-  
-gracias puedes retirarte-  
-si-  
Inutaisho saco los papeles y salió una pequeña nota  
"padre eres demasiado sabio como para ocultártelo si me gusta kagome desde que la vi en la universidad yo ya sabía que trabajaba contigo es por eso que regrese antes a casa pero al ver a mi madre con lo de la boda creo que sería bueno regresar a estados unidos otro rato me encantaría que idearas algo para que ella se pudiera ir conmigo sin que mi madre interfiera sesshomaru"  
-"vaya será un reto pero aun no te puedes ir"-penso.

Bueno ahí esta el primer capítulo y son 10 hojas de Word si lo se ocupo muchos diálogos pero asi es mi forma en la que siento que me expreso mejor si no les gusta háganmelo saber se que no redacto muy bien pero hago lo mejor que puedo saben que me pueden dejar sus sugerencias espero un review chiquitito. 


End file.
